


Hemophobia

by Angelicat2



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Hunk (Voltron), Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hemophobia, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Near Death Experiences, POV Hunk (Voltron), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Hunk hates the sight of blood, be it big or small. But when his teammates get injured and threatened, on the brink of death, he rushes to get them out.
Relationships: Coran & Hunk (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Yellow Lion (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951774
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	Hemophobia

**Author's Note:**

> For day 10 prompts:
> 
> Blood loss, internal bleeding, trail of blood.
> 
> Enjoy!

It's a known fact that Hunk does not like blood. Blood makes him queasy and shaky and ready to throw up. He hates to see it in small amounts, or even to think about it.

Sure, he knows it's vital to the human (and alien) body to get oxygen and nutrients. It keeps people alive and healthy. 

But at the same time, it creeps him out. It's all shiny and red but liquidy like thick water. He can't handle the sight of a few beads of the stuff. This mission...it takes him way out of his comfort zone and to the 'I might never sleep again, guys' realm.

They're on an infiltration mission when everything goes to hell. Because it's always got to be the infiltration missions that crash and burn, literally sometimes. Hunk scowls as he shoots at the Galra robots trying to shoot him.

"We can't have a break, can we?" He shouts nervously into his helmet. It's just him in the area, and a handful of sentries. Pidge and Lance were somewhere else getting the intel, Shiro had dove off to break up the forces, and Keith had jumped up the other way to further distract the forces. As far as Hunk knows, this base has only sentries to occupy it. That is until Shiro shouts in pain, something like a crash echoing in the comms. links signaling that he fell to the floor. Heavy breathing comes after that before dragging noises are heard.

"To think that I've caught the Champion aboard my ship," a voice cackles through the comms., not clear enough to have Shiro's helmet on, but enough for them to hear him, "Lord Zarkon is quite angry about your disappearance. I might just return you where you belong."

"I'm…" Shiro's voice is rough and pinched, "I won't go back! You'll have to kill before you can do that."

"Oh, I'm fine with that idea," the Galra laughs before Hunk hears a soft grunt from Shiro. A second later, fighting issues from that side. Hunk nearly gets his head sliced off when a bot gets in a lucky hit, so he focuses on his battle. Take these guys down first, go to save/help Shiro after. He takes out three quickly when there's a cry of agony over the comms. 

"SHIRO!" 

It's not unusual for Keith to scream Shiro's name during fights. Hunk knows he worries about him. They're best friends, having known each other before this whole trip to space. They're clearly close, but Hunk's not sure if it's in a 'we're brothers-in-arms' type of way or 'we're totally into each other but don't think we have a chance with each other' way.

Keith calling out Shiro's name isn't unusual, but Shiro calling Keith's name like he does next is.

"KEITH!"

There's a slightly squishy sound, one Hunk doesn't want to place. The Red Paladin gasps softly before another sound is heard. At the same time, Shiro growls.

"Keith!"

Hunk dispatches the remaining two bots before bolting around the corner to get to his friends. It's not far when he gets to the trail of red blood, which seems to grow in volume as he hurries down the hall. On the wall is a bloody mess from the older's hand bracing himself against the dark metal. He forces himself to look away from the nauseating mess as he comes to a stop behind a pillar, peeking out of it.

Oh, yeah...Shiro and Keith are screwed. So quiznaking screwed.

Shiro leans against the wall, looking ready to collapse as his flesh hand grips the metal. His skin is paler than normal, sweat sliding down his face to the ground. His right eye is sealed shut with blood that pools from his temple, but it's probably not a concussion...hopefully not. Various spots on his armor and undersuit are cracked and bleeding, enough that he has to be suffering from blood loss. The older sways slightly on his feet. Darker blood splatters against his stomach, showing up too well on the white armor, not from Shiro himself.

Feet in front of Shiro is Keith. That's where that darker blood came from, as they had found out after knowing he was half-Galra: it's more burgundy than scarlet, something most apparently miss. He's still on his feet, but it doesn't reassure Hunk. He's pale too, for about the same reasons Shiro is, with the added SWORD FUCKING STICKING OUT OF HIS GUT! Hunk barely prevents himself from making a sound, feeling bile come to his mouth. There's a sword lodged straight into Keith's lower middle, a hook twisting up and stabbing itself back upward into Keith's stomach. The breastplate is broken, allowing the sharp blade to pierce through it into the other's belly. Hunk gets the feeling that the only thing keeping Keith up is the giant hand gripping his black hair. 

"Isn't this cute," the Galra smirks wickedly before pulling the younger upright more. Keith's breath hitches, his eyes shining with pain. The man practically lifts the teen off his feet, "You have a devoted half-breed bitch. Not many would jump in front of a lethal attack."

"Let him...let him go," Shiro glared for a moment before wincing deeply, sliding down the wall slightly, "Let Keith go."

"I don't think I will," the Galra laughs before yanking on the sword, pulling it inward more. The hook sinks in further, making Keith gasp again. The younger's hands skate up to the weapon, pressing against it as if to dig it out. The Galra smirks once again before his claws slide down from the younger's hair, gripping his neck before pushing his head to the side, exposing his neck. The collar of the undersuit is shredded, and Keith whimpers at the action as he puts more pressure there, "We don't much like half-breeds. Especially not half-breed pups looking to help the enemy. I could have fun with this one."

"Stop," Shiro grunts as he stands up. He doesn't get far as he pales more, looking ready to faint, skin more white. Hunk stays frozen, unable to take a shot for fear of hitting Keith instead.

"You're on your last leg, Champion," the Galra grins, claws digging into Keith's flesh, drawing new blood, "Maybe I should save you both. Bring you both into the matches again. You might have survived a long time, but I doubt this half-breed will. I say third match in, someone will dominate him. I hope you haven't forgotten that some of the matches turn into...shows…"

The Black Paladin pales to a grey color, somehow, at the threat. It takes a moment before Hunk gets it, his own stomach rolling like a blender. Not only did the gladiator pits include killing others for entertainment, but also rape for everyone to witness. That's so fucked up, and Hunk feels his limbs shake.

"I'm sure someone will have fun with him," the Galra goes on, as if picturing it all in his mind, "Maybe they'll yank both of his arms out like this."

In one swoop, his hand yanks both arms behind Keith stiffly, making the other yelp in pain. The sword stays in place as the monster snickers.

"And pin him down to the dirty floor like the bitch he is," the man grins before shifting the weapon a bit. Keith whimpers deeply before paling more, a drop of blood rolling from his lip. Hunk doubts it's from a bitten lip, "Maybe they'll make it quick or take their time. You know the viewers always love it when it's more brutal, more bloodshed and misery. Would the half-breed fight or take it?"

"Sh-Sh'ro…" Keith says breathlessly, paler yet as another bead of blood rolls around pink lips, "Sorr...Sorry…"

"No, Keith, it's…" Shiro shakes his head, probably trying to focus again, "It's not your fault...I should...should have known…"

"Not...your...f-fault," Keith grounds out before he gasps again, legs shaking rapidly.

"How cute," the Galra's eye twitches, "It's both of your faults. Hmmm...I'll be back to you, half-breed. First, I think I need to make the Champion bleed more."

The man lets go of the other who sways just as much as Shiro is. The younger's face turns worse than grey, eyelids fluttering before his dark eyes roll and he faints on the spot, collapsing with a loud clank to the side. The sword wiggles a bit, but doesn't go anywhere as the Galra steps closer. Shiro's wide eyes narrow as he lights his arm up. Almost immediately, he gasps and deactivates it, falling onto his knees.

"I wouldn't use that if I were you," the Galra chuckles, gripping Shiro's throat before pinning him against the wall. Glazed grey eyes watch him, "It takes a lot of energy to use that thing. If you were around long enough, you'd have gotten a newer model. More energy efficient, I've heard."

"F-fuck you," Shiro growls lowly before wincing as the Galra dips a claw in a cut on his throat.

"Oh, I would fuck you," the other smirks before he shakes his head, "But my type tends to range on the smaller side, feisty, and filled with sharp teeth. I don't think you have any of these things…"

Hunk growls. There's no way he is letting that creep touch either of his friends again. He doesn't even care about the blood now as he steps out, gun charging. He knows it's not on stun mode, but he gives zero fucks after this guy has decided to torture and threaten rape on his teammates. 

"Hey! Asshole!"

The Galra turns, face going wide in shock before Hunk lets go of his weapon, the laser slamming into the monster who cries out, flinging into the other wall and dropping like a stone, hopefully dead. Hunk quickly puts his bayard away before dashing forward just as Shiro falls down.

"Oh man...oh man…" the youngest of the three shakes, pulling out the medical kit on his person. He gets gauze and bandages out, hurrying to wrap the worst of Shiro's cuts to stem the blood flow, "Oh man...I'm not gonna puke...I'm not gonna puke…"

"We...we have to…" Shiro gulps like his throat is dry, breathing erratically, "Have to get Keith back...he's...hurt…"

"I know," Hunk answers before grabbing supplies for the other who still is passed out on the cold floor. He quickly places some gauze over the exit and entrance wounds, knowing he can't remove the sword because then all the internal bleeding will get worse and Keith's already dying, "I got him. You lean on me and I'll get you to Yellow. Come on, man."

He gets Shiro situated. The older is about three or so inches taller, but definitely not as weighty as Hunk, so that's good. He rests his head against the Yellow Paladin's shoulder as Hunk scoops up Keith into his arms, shocked at how light he is. Blood drips off the sword to the ground, his arms limp towards the floor. They hobble to his lion, taking far too long to get there. By the time they do make it to Yellow's jaws, Shiro is also on the brink of falling down.

Hunk quickly steers them into the cockpit, settling them down onto the side. He makes sure to place Keith on Shiro's lap, to keep them both grounded. The older seems to get what he's doing, resting his hands on pale cheeks. Dark eyes open exhaustedly, sliding around in a haze before settling on Shiro with a small smile. The other's lips move, not producing a second as more blood pours out. Shiro brings his hand to his lip, wiping the dark liquid away with a small grin. He's clearly trying not to show Keith how hurt and scared he is, but it doesn't matter. Keith's always been able to read the leader, and even death won't change that.

"It's okay…" Shiro grinds out, teeth chattering a bit, "We're going to make it. You stay...stay with me, okay? Just stay with me, okay? Stay with me…"

Hunk jumps to the pilot's chair, uncaring about the blood that smears along the buttons on his dashboard. He begs for Yellow to hurry them home so he can get them treatment and save them. He also calls up Coran, to get a pod ready. His lion goes quickly, faster than ever as they race to the castle. As soon as they land, Hunk hurries to pick up Keith. For a moment, he almost has to fight Shiro to let him go. The older latches onto Keith, holding him in a tight hug with his forehead to the other's neck. Keith's eyes are open slightly, and pretty vacant in a scary way, as though already dead. The only thing that tells Hunk he isn't is that blood still flows from his body and his chest still moves.

"Come on, man," Hunk appeases the older, "We have to get Keith to the pods. You need to let him go so I can carry him."

"I...can't…" Shiro mutters quietly, still holding on, "I can't...you'll take him...I can't…I won't..."

He doesn't understand why he is making a big deal about it until he remembers the threats. He wants to smack his head. Duh...Shiro wasn't all here. He's not bleeding out like Keith is but he's still dizzy and delirious. He probably thinks Hunk is a Galra who has come to collect Keith for his match or something. 

"Okay, you take him," Hunk soothes the other, "I'll help you make it to the infirmary. Come on, Shiro."

Shiro does, lifting Keith up. He nearly collides back with the floor, but Hunk holds him up. He quickly guides the man through the halls until they make it to the infirmary. From there, he takes them to the shared bed. Then it's a blur after that until they have both of them in a pod.

"I'm gonna be sick," Hunk warns as he eyes the blood on his hands, feeling the stickiness through the material. He gags, and Coran shoves a container his way just as he throws up. The adrenaline and fear converge, leaving him a weak mess as he finally gets done heaving. A hand brushes his back as someone hands him a wet towel.

"It's alright, my boy," Coran states gently before starting to pull off the armor and undersuit, piece by piece, "Just clean up. Take time to collect yourself. I'll let the others know that Number One and Four are going to be fine. You got them here in the nick of time, my boy. Just relax now. Unwind."

Hunk takes a deep breath, doing that. He looks at both Shiro and Keith who look more peaceful, both dressed in pod suits. There's no sign of blood on them, and Hunk likes that. He wants to keep it that way for a long time.

He hates blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a series with different phobias. Any ideas what to make with who? I have the idea that Shiro has arachnophobia because you can't convince me 6+ foot of muscles and hotness wouldn't be scared of a tiny eight-legged bug. These will all be Sheith somehow, but I'm totally open to the others having these phobias! They can be very specific ones (fear of thunder, spiders, snakes, etc...) or more general too (fear of heights, fire, bugs, etc...)


End file.
